


Вечер. Один из...

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple, Monologue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЮ: сцены насилия, секса, употребления табачных, спиртных или наркотических средств ОТСУТСТВУЮТ
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito
Kudos: 2





	Вечер. Один из...

— Ты видишь, я устала? У меня нет сил, не понимаешь? А что ты хотел? Милый, я не робот, у меня нет батареек, которые можно сменить — я на аккумуляторе работаю, его заряжать надо. Я спать хочу. И не приставай ко мне! Что?! Ты же сам говоришь без конца, что мои кулинарные шедевры есть невозможно! Ну наглость! То есть, самому тебе такую мелочь сделать впадлу, хотя ты больше часа дома… Что значит, только пришел?! Ты где шлялся?! Не ври. Не ври мне, я прекрасно знаю, когда ты это делаешь. Нет там сегодня никаких пробок! Так, все. Я иду спать. Завтра поговорим. Убери от меня руки, твои поцелуи сегодня тебя не спасут. Мало ли, что ты не можешь больше! Иди к той своей «Пробке», у которой болтался целый час! И не канючь, не зли меня!

Ну, вот, завел старую пластинку! Да доверяю я тебе, доверяю! Только не дуйся! Что еще за новости?! Ты куда одеяло потащил, олух! На какой такой диван, черт тебя побери! Нет, вот ты мне объясни: мне теперь чем укрываться? Да ты хоть на полу спи — мне плевать! Только одеяло верни. Немедленно. Все, марш в кровать! Еще я тебя не уговаривала. Как дите малое, право! Э-э, одеяльце-то прихвати…

Нет, ну каков наглец. Ты чего удумал?! Не-а, я спать буду. Не этой ночью, сказано было тебе, о, убогий! Смерд пердящий! Тьфу ты! Червь смердящий! Да как смеешь ты мне перечить! На кол тебя! И дай сюда одеяло. Куда? Не твое дело. Ну, раз ты вдруг столько внимания моей персоне скромной уделяешь, то, пожалуй, я тебе все-таки отвечу. К другому мужчине. К любовнику. Что слышал. Ну, спокойно я об этом говорю, и что? А чего мне нервничать? А ты, случаем, себя не переоцениваешь? Да что ты, зачем мне, такой уставшей, переться к черту на рога? Он близко совсем. И в отличие от тебя — айсберга, сталактита бессердечного — он у меня теплый, мягкий, нежный! Чего вылупился? А знаешь, что еще? Мне доставляет бесконечное удовольствие спать, устроившись головой у него на животе! Ах, да! Еще кое-что! С моим любовником свел меня ты! Ты сам! Так что не фиг искать виноватых! Нет, это не Факундо. И не Карлос. При чем тут Хуан? Нет, не Томас. Ты сдурел?! Я и Гидо?! Да как у тебя вообще извилина извернулась ТАКОЕ обо мне подумать! Чтобы я у своей подруги мужа отбивала!.. Да, это единственная причина!

Ну чего опять уставился? Хочешь, я тебе Его покажу? Хочешь? Прямо сейчас? Сию минуту? Только вот кулаки твои тебе не помогут. И знай, в том, что я вот так открыто ухожу к другому, виноват ты сам! «Ведь может быть супруг за честь свою спокоен, Лишь при условии, что сам любви достоин. И если у мужей растет кой-что на лбу, Пускай винят себя — не жен и не судьбу…» Помнишь эти строчки у Мольера? И заметь, это мужик, МУЖИК сказал! Тьфу на тебя! Да не любовник мне твой Мольер! Я не некрофилка! Вот он, кстати. Кто-кто, мой любовник. Знакомься, рогоносец, это Коко. (Коко, это мой муж и твой даритель.) И с сегодняшнего дня я ухожу от тебя к нему! Все. Ну вот, ну чего ты ржешь? Псих! Недоумок! Я ему любовника своего представила, а он смеется. Как к чему тут ревновать?! А чем, по-твоему, он хуже тебя, а? Что, думаешь, плюшевого мишку нельзя любить? Можно! Еще как можно! Я ведь люблю… Вот именно, хватит! Эй, ты что это делаешь? Никуда я не пойду! Особенно к тебе! Пусти! Пусти, кому говорю! Что? Я… не… Пабло! — и звуки голоса утонули в сладостном дыхании страсти.


End file.
